Joe Kills Barney and gets ungrounded
Cast Joe-David/Evil Genius/Zack TV Announcer-Dallas Barney the Dinosaur-Kidaroo Al (Joe's Dad)-Diesel Marie (Joe's Mom)-Katie Amy-Herself Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Ken the Emo-Dave Joey the Metal-Himself Eric the Punk-Himself Paul the Mosh-Himself Brian the Headbanger-Himself Salli the Popstar-Herself Drawman-Joey Transcript (This video was inspired by Drawman) Joe: let's see what's on Cartoon Network. TV Announcer: Coming up next on PBS Kids, is Barney & Friends. Joe: Oh (x20). What the hell, I Killed Barney already and now he is still alive, how is this impossible. That's It, I'm going to kill him Barney Right Now. (At the Park) Joe: Where is he, but not at PBS Kids Studios, I’m in the park. Oh look, he it comes. Barney: I love you Joe, come and give me a hug. Wait a minute, your Joe, you are the one that you killed me last time, video made by Drawman. Joe: That’s in the past. Now I will kill you once and for all. Barney: No (x20). Please don’t shoot Barney, Please. Joe: Too bad. Now die (Censored) Joe: Yes, finally, Barney is dead. Now I can go home. (Later at home) Al: Joe, thank you for killing Barney, actually, we all hate Barney because we are very getting tired of this crappy show. Drawman: Me two, I hate Barney as well. Marie: You’re ungrounded, you can do whatever you want now. Amy: No (x10). Joe, why did you kill Barney, Barney was my Favorite TV character all my life and now you ruined my memories. You should be grounded for it. Al: Shut your mouth Amy, we all hate Barney no more, you are grounded (x6) for being a Barney fan. Marie: And for this, we are calling the Metal Punks to come here and teach you an important lesson. (20 Minutes later) Kosta Karatzovalis: Amy, how dare you watch Barney & Friends, that show is a baby show. That’s it. Ken the Emo: You are grounded (x8) for 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 years. Joey the Metal: And for Punishments, you will be force to watch Lloyd in Space, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, Ed Edd n Eddy, Lilo & Stitch, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and other shows not for babies. Eric the Punk: They will be no PBS Kids shows, no Nick Jr shows, Disney Junior shows for the rest of your live. Brian the Headbanger: with no video games, no pizza, no ice cream, no candy, no going out with friends, no eating chicken and more. Paul the Mosh: And we will burn the Barney stuffy doll and flushed down the Toilet. Salli the Popstar: The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables. Drawman: I agree with the Metal Punks. Al: Now go upstairs to your room and start watching those shows right now. Or else, if you do change it, you will be even more grounded. Amy: (running upstairs) I’ll get you for this, Metal Punks. Kosta Karatzovalis: I heard that. (The End) Kosta Karatzovalis: Hey guys, before I ended this video, I’m back from a long break so I can make more grounded videos again for one day and the future. Well, the Real reason why that I’m on Hiatus, it’s because The Save-Ums, SaveUmsGirl2004, Azura, possibly Jet the Hawk, Mickey.mcguinness.7 and others have always changes my script on my videos like trolls and other properties. Why, because I already the Ivy Smith Gets grounded series, Not them. So, Me, Ken, Eric, Paul, Joey, Brian and Salli don’t like them very well. If you had any further updates while I was gone in my absence, please let me know down in the comments if I want to make Ivy Smith gets grounded videos again if may or may not. Oh, and say hello to Mickey McGuinness, SaveUmsGirl2004 and Sarah West for me. Anyways, that is all for me, goodbye. Category:Joe gets ungrounded Category:All Amy Deserves Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis